mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Greenwing
OC created by the user LowerBlack. Small Bio Nadia was born in a nameless rural village to a father and mother she never knew. She grew up in the wilderness amongst animals and the warm human couple that took her in when she was abandoned at their front door. The people of the village were all monster-friendly, as a part of their population was comprised of Mamono wives and children, so Nadia didn't have such a hard time fitting in. However, she was raised mostly among humans and varied Mamono, but not Dark Elves. This always cause some degree of discomfort to her, as she's never known her kin. She grew up as a farmer, tending to her foster parent's fields and animals, and her innate magical abilities plus a developed talent for it allowed her family to get into a comforting position. She would live a simple but worthwhile life in her home for a time, until a certain duo of a knight and monk came to her village and put her life upside down. Personality Unlike the common Dark Elves, Nadia is very unlike her kin at first glance. As she was raised by a human couple mostly, most of her ethics and ways of thinking are derived from a simple human farmgirl. She's easygoing and friendly, and not very bright in academic matters, and is a complete knucklehead with complicated things, but she's dilligent and hardworking on her own right. However, she's also shown to have a good head on her shoulders for haggling and trading. She doesn't know yet that it's her Mamono instincts mainly, but she can indeed be quite... persuasive when she means to. However, she does get a sadistic streak every now and then. Particularly, when dealing with men. It seems Nadia isn't completely aware of it, but she sometimes gets into a mean and sadistic roll when excited. Occupation and Abilities After a certain incident in her hometown involving herself, a drunk knight, a monk, 3.4 acres of crops, 1 broken sprinkler, 2 Holstauri and 1 Ogre, Nadia had to give up the hoe and sickle to take the mantle of the merchant to restore both her town and her pride. She's an exceptional farmer, having worked the fields from a young age, and she's not too shabby of a merchant either. She often deals with agricultural items still, but she's making a name for herself in some places. She's not much of a fighter, but she has a high pool of magical energy, which she can use to fuel her Wind and Lightning magic. While her spells are unrefined, the large amounts of energy comprising them can knock out anyone unprepared. She may not hold herself too well against a proper mage, but in her line of work, a few basic tornados are enough to take care of brigands. Relationships Douglas Watchman Nadia first met the wandering knight when he came into her village while accompanied by Goro. Nadia became fascinated with Doug, who told a lot of stories to the locals, and got along with her quite well in the short time they spent together. After staying for a few days with them, Doug had one of his worst nights ever and became dead drunk, The details of that incident are hazy to Nadia, but it caused a lot of disturbances in her town. When she came to be the morning after that incident, her family's fields had been practically lost for all intents and purposes. She doesn't remember too well that night, and was sad to know that Douglas had been banned from ever returning to the village. After becoming a merchant and extending her horizons, Nadia hopes to meet the knight again... although said knight seems reluctant for some reason... Goro Amicus She holds no ill will towards him, but she just gets an irresistible urge to bully the monk whenever she sees him. She enjoys seeing the monk brag about non-sensical stuff about his Brotherhood or his teachings, but she enjoys even more teasing him. She doesn't understand why the monk becomes so nervous when she's around him... Category:Characters